


treason!

by dragonryder94



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Character Death, Pre-Relationship, spoilers for kurt's quests y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: bəˈtrāəl: the action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; treachery.orthe aftermath of the coup





	treason!

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a thing i wrote cause i was completely shocked by this when it happened in game and i needed to write to cope.
> 
> serious spoilers for kurt's quest and some main storyline so read at your own risk!
> 
> thank you to kurt's right tit for beta reading this and the entire greedfall discord server, i love you weirdos.

Vasco’s eyes were alert as he looked out at the wilderness surrounding the small camp. 

He had posted up on a log just outside camp, gun drawn and resting on his lap; just in case. Teer Fradee wasn’t known for her friendly creatures, especially not this far into the wilderness, and the trio wasn’t taking any chances on their way up the coast.

The road to Hikmet had been long and they were traveling hard, trying to get there in time to stop the Coin Guard from assassinating the governor. 

De Sardet - Celina - was pushing her companions hard, and herself even harder. 

The past few days had been a trying time for the Legate. She’d learned about her true parentage, stopped a coup and an attempt on her cousins life, and been forced to fight one of her childhood mentors and friends.

He shook his head, thinking about the look on her face as she saw Kurt at the center of the line of treasonous guards; how broken she looked. How she still gave him a chance, tried to spare him even after everything he had done. 

They had been in each other’s company for the past several months, but while they were on the ship it had been hard to gauge her personality outside the professional face she had to put on as a Legate of the Congregation. 

Since they had landed on the island and he had been... _ liberated _ ...of his ship, he’d had ample opportunities to learn more about her.

He observed the little things, like the way she hummed to herself as they traveled on the road. How she had to stop them, no matter where they were, if she saw a new species of flower for her to pick and press in her journal.The way she could even give him a run for his money when they drank together as a group at the tavern.

Vasco saw the important things too; the way she would pull a small medallion out of her bag when she thought no one was looking just to look at it and hold it close. He had witnessed the fire in her eyes when she’d been confronted by the Inquisitor in San Matheus and the resulting fight as she renounced their god. The deep love and devotion she held for her cousin; how much of her life revolved around that connection.

She was a vexing creature, and Vasco counted himself among the lucky few who were allowed to see the different sides to her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet sound of retching that carried across the clearing from the opposite side of camp. Turning he saw Celina, bent over at the waist and wiping her mouth with the back of a hand.

She caught sight of him and smiled weakly before taking a swig of water from her canteen to wash her mouth out. Vasco made his way back into camp, watching as she sat down on her mat next to the fire. He joined her, still alert and observing the darkness beyond their camp.

Celina had her knees pulled up to her chest, chin resting on them as she stared into the fire. Síora’s soft breathing and the sound of insects broke through the quiet of the evening, and Vasco took a moment’s reprieve to glance over at her.

Her dark hair, usually in a neat crown around her head, hung in a long braid over one shoulder. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked washed out and paler than usual. Those sea blue eyes were rimmed with red, and she had a haunted look on her face. 

Vasco wasn’t sure what he should say in a situation like this. He hadn’t known De Sardet for that long, and they had been friends for an even smaller amount of time, and he’d never been good at things like this... _ comforting _ people. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything. She let out a deep, shuddering breath and he could hear her start to cry.

Vasco took a chance and looked over at her, and immediately felt overwhelmed. The fear of saying the wrong thing combated the need to say something,  _ anything _ , to make her tears stop.

He cleared his throat and managed to gain her attention, the haunted expression still etched into her face. She wiped her nose and smiled bitterly.

“Bet you think I look pretty pathetic right now, huh? Crying like a child.”

“That’s not what I think of you at all, De Sardet. I think you’re very brave, and stronger than you know.”

She let out a watery laugh and looked up at him from under her brows.

“Brave? How am I brave? The second I found out about my mother I went running to Constantin. I didn’t defeat Kurt because I was brave, it was dumb luck. I tried to spare him and h-he-!” she broke down into tears again, burying her head into the crook of her arm as she sobbed.

Vasco flinched, but knew he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. He inched closer and tentatively placed an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean on him. Even if it was just for a moment.

She collapsed against him, letting him take her weight as she cried. 

After a few minutes her tears slowed and her breathing calmed, and her entire body sagged against his shoulder. He leaned over to press his lips against her temple, tangling their fingers together where they rested on her lap. The lines of his tattoos and his work roughed hands were stark against her smooth, pale fingers.

He inhaled the soft smell of lavender and vanilla for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t know many people who could shoulder everything that’s been thrown at you and not just break down completely, Celina,” his thumb rubbed small circles on the top of her hand as he spoke. “We’ll find someway to help Constantin, I promise.”

Pulling back, he tipped his head down to look in her eyes. They were still red from her tears, but the color had never been more beautiful to him than just then. A clear, deep blue; just like the sea after a storm.

“As for Kurt… I know that nothing I can say will make that hurt feel better. Only time will heal that kind of betrayal. I’m sorry that he forced you to make that choice. You shouldn’t have had to,” his hand reached up to cup her cheek, wiping away her tears. “Whether you believe it or not, you are one of the bravest people I know, and this doesn’t change that. Crying doesn’t mean you are weak, Celina. It means you’re  _ alive _ .”

She gave a watery smile and brushed her fingers against the back of his hand, chuckling softly.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Vasco? I’m just Lina.” 

He snorted and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead.

“You’re not  _ just  _ Lina. You’re not just anything, my lady.”

Vasco liked the way her eyes closed at his statement, and the way she leaned further into his hand. He liked lots of things about Celina, and he just hoped that with the current trajectory of events they would be able to stay together, and he would work up the courage to tell her all the things he liked about her. 

She was a tempest, and she had weathered worse storms than this.

_ My tempest _ , he thought as he pulled back from her. 

At that moment he knew he would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant making her happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it. thanks for reading!! leave me a comment, or don't! i'm not your boss!


End file.
